Unnamed Starfleet Academy personnel
List of unnamed Starfleet Academy personnel. 23rd century Argelius II bar patrons Deep Space Station K-7 bar patrons Connolly's roommate Evan Connolly's roommate at Starfleet Academy was a female who was half-Caitian. ( ) |Although revealed to be only half Caitian, the species of her other genetic parentage was not revealed.}} J class trainee cadets These cadets were training on a J class starship when one of the baffle plates ruptured, exposing them to delta rays. Fleet captain Christopher Pike, who was on an inspection tour of the vessel at the time, rescued all cadets still alive, an action that ended up trapping him in the affected room, causing him to suffer severe radiation poisoning that left him paralyzed and unable to communicate naturally. ( , ) .|In the episode, , two of the trainees were portrayed by Byron Abalos and Olivia Croft.}} Floor cleaner This person was cleaning the Starfleet Training Command hallway leading to the bridge simulator with a floor cleaner when Rear admiral Kirk and Spock walked past in 2285. ( ) Kolvoord starburst victims These five cadets were all killed during their execution of the Kolvoord Starburst sometime in the 2260s, prompting Starfleet Academy to ban the maneuver. ( ) }} USS Enterprise cadets Bridge lieutenant jg trainee This lieutenant junior grade was on the bridge of the during its encounter with the in 2285. ( ) in the novelization.}} Bridge officer trainee 1 This male officer trainee served as the tactical officer aboard the in 2285. ( ) Bridge officer trainee 2 This male officer trainee served as a bridge officer performing various duties during the ship's training mission. ( ) Bridge officer trainee 3 Docking bay officer trainee This female officer trainee blew the boatswain's whistle to announce the boarding of Admiral Kirk for his inspection of the Enterprise. ( ) Engineering officer trainees These engineering trainees were assigned to the machine room of the Enterprise during the training cruise and Khan Noonien Singh's attack. They were present when Admiral James T. Kirk visited the ship shortly before its launch. One of the cadets joined Scott and McCoy in preventing Kirk from entering the radioactive diltihium reactor chamber to rescue a dying Spock. Both cadets were later present at the memorial service for Spock. ( ) File:USS Enterprise engineering cadet 1.jpg|''Played by Todd Bryant'' File:USS Enterprise engineering cadet 2.jpg|''Played by Cristian Letelier'' Sickbay trainee This cadet, ranked able seaman, was in sickbay on the USS Enterprise in 2285. ( ) }} Torpedo launch bay officer trainee This officer trainee was in the torpedo bay of the during the encounter with the . ( ) Training crew enlisted trainee This enlisted trainee was assigned to the Enterprise and assisted with the preparations for battle with the . ( ) Training crew officer trainee This officer trainee was assigned to the Enterprise and assisted with the preparations for battle with the . ( ) 24th century }} Academy advisor This officer was an academy advisor at Starfleet Academy. They signed their name to Jean-Luc Picard s Degree of Command and Control in 2327. ( ) |The name was illegible on the degree.}} Academy Range Officer The Academy Range Officer was the officer in charge of the Academy Flight Range, located near Saturn. In 2368, the team navigator of the Nova Squadron, Jean Hajar, filed a flight plan with the Academy Range Officer before Nova Squadron began exercises in the Flight Range. ( ) }} Bashir's medical school professor This professor of Julian Bashir from medical school used to say that the brain had a spark of life that couldn't be replicated. In 2371, Bashir quoted the professor when Kai Winn suggested replacing portions of Bareil Antos's brain with artificial implants, saying that Antos could lose that spark if they did. ( ) }} Cadets These cadets attended the Starfleet Academy in 2368 during the inquest into the death of Nova Squadron cadet Joshua Albert, presided by Superintendent . Some of them attended the hearings and some passed Captain Picard, Wesley Crusher, and Boothby in the Academy gardens. ( ) and six unknown performers. |They filmed their scenes on Monday on location at the Japanese Garden at the Tillman Water Reclamation Plant and on Friday and Monday on Paramount Stage 16.|A scene extended with a matte painting from "The First Duty" was later re-used for the fifth season episode , also featuring several of the cadets.}} File:Starfleet academy cadet 1, 2368.jpg|''Played by Cigi Britton'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 2, 2368.jpg|''Played by D. Turner'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 3, 2368.jpg|''Played by Brian Bennett'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 4, 2368.jpg|''Played by Hwang'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 5, 2368.jpg|''Played by Kamilyn Kaneko'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 6, 2368.jpg|''Played by R. McDowell'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 7, 2368.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 8, 2368.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 9, 2368.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 10, 2368.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 11, 2368.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 12, 2368.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Starfleet academy cadet 13, 2368.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' Celes' instructors According to Tal Celes, her instructors gave her the benefit of the doubt, letting her inabilities slide because they were eager to have Bajorans in Starfleet. ( ) }} Commandant of Starfleet Academy The Commandant of Starfleet Academy was a male Bolian Admiral who served during the late 24th century. In 2372, the Commandant was approached by Admiral Leyton regarding the use of Red Squad to assist the Starfleet takeover of Earth. The Commandant initially thought it was a mistake to use them, but later admitted that they performed their mission admirably following its success. Benjamin Sisko contacted the Commandant regarding a transporter log that was found following the operation. The Commandant thanked Sisko for pointing out the oversight from the cover-up, cautioning that he did not want anyone from Red Squad to get in trouble for their actions. ( ) Darwin's training instructor This training instructor taught Frank Darwin at the Academy, and recommended the crewman as an officer's candidate, but Darwin turned down the training to serve on . ( ) }} Ilario's classmates These two officers were the former classmates of the murdered Hector Ilario. Ilario kept a picture of them in his quarters. Counselor Ezri Dax later discovered that this picture with laughing faces on it was the reason for the murder of Ilario. ( ) Lefler's friends Robin Lefler had friends at the Academy, from whom she learned about Wesley Crusher's intelligence. She explained this to him in 2368 when he remarked on how it seemed as though she knew him already, despite never having met before. After asking about his pranking Adam Martoni, which they'd also told her about, she then wondered if it was true what they said about Wesley's birthmark. ( ) }} Pazlar's friends These two individuals were friends of Melora Pazlar at Starfleet Academy. Despite being assigned to different ships, they became engaged. Melora estimated that they wouldn't see each other for a year or more, and likely only for a few weeks at a time. ( ) }} Peliar Zel cadet This Peliar Zel native was a command division cadet at Starfleet Academy in 2368. She was present during the hearings overseen by Rear Admiral concerning the death of Nova Squadron member Joshua Albert and was also seen talking to a fellow cadet on the Academy grounds. ( ) and Monday on Paramount Stage 16 and is listed as "female alien cadet" on the call sheets. Bale filmed her scenes on location at the Japanese Garden on Monday and is listed as "Alien Cadet" on the call sheet.|Both uniforms were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Bale was misspelled as "Layise Bale" on the name tag and Britton as "Cigi Brihen". }} File:Peliar Zel cadet 1.jpg|''Played by Cigi Britton'' File:Peliar Zel cadet 2.jpg|''Played by Louise Bale'' Picard's superintendent A male Betazoid who was a full telepath held the office of superintendent during Picard's time at the Academy. According to Picard, he didn't have to ask cadets what they'd done when meeting them at his office. Riker took Picard's 2368 recollection of this to mean that he himself had been called into the superintendent's office, a story he wished to hear more of. ( ) }} Picard's teacher with paralysis This woman was one of Jean-Luc Picard's teachers at the Academy, who had been confined to a wheelchair since birth. In 2367, Picard mentioned her as part of his last ditch effort to convince Deanna Troi not to resign due to the loss of her empathic abilities.( ) }} Relaxing cadet This cadet was sitting under a tree but at the flowers in the garden of the Starfleet Academy in 2368. Boothby was angry about his careless behavior and shouted him away. ( ) .}} Riker's superintendent Riker's superintendent was a Vulcan male who memorized all of the cadets' personnel files and subsequently knew everything about them. In 2368, Riker compared it to "having your parents around all the time."( ) }} Sisko's friends These friends were with then-Cadet Benjamin Sisko at The Launching Pad when and some fellow Vulcan cadets came in and told Sisko they were "doing research on illogical human bonding rituals",something which irked the Humans. ( ) }} Sito's flight instructor Following Sito Jaxa's Nova Squadron incident in 2368, she lost all of her friends and acquaintances, causing her to have to take her flight test with her instructor because "no one else would be my partner." ( ) }} Snubbed freshmen These freshmen were overheard by Cadet Nog in 2372, complaining about their poor treatment at the hands of upperclassmen. ( ) }} Tarses' friends Norah Satie wanted a background check done on all of Simon Tarses' friends in the Academy training program after he was revealed to be half-Romulan, rather than Vulcan. ( ) }} Teachers These four Starfleet Academy teachers were present during the hearings of the Nova Squadron in 2368, presided by Superintendent . ( ) on location at the Japanese Garden and on Friday and Monday on Paramount Stage 16.}} File:Starfleet academy teacher 1, 2368.jpg|''Played by Hal Donahue'' File:Starfleet academy teacher 2, 2368.jpg File:Starfleet academy teacher 3, 2368.jpg File:Starfleet academy teacher 4, 2368.jpg Torres' track and field coach This coach trained the decathlon team while B'Elanna Torres was a cadet. They were furious at Torres for quitting the Academy. ( ) }} Tuvok's students As of 2371, Tuvok had taught thousands of cadets, yet he had never had the kind of difficulties he now faced when instructing ex-Maquis members now serving on . ( ) }} Upperclassmen runners These four upperclassmen runners were passed on the last hill of the Starfleet Academy marathon course on Danula II by then-freshman Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) }} Vulcan cadets In the 2350s, Cadet and some fellow Vulcan cadets entered The Launching Pad, explaining to a young Benjamin Sisko that they were "doing research on illogical Human bonding rituals." ( ) }} Vulcan cadet This Vulcan was a command division cadet at Starfleet Academy in 2368. He was present during the hearings overseen by Admiral Brand concerning the death of Nova Squadron member Joshua Albert. ( ) on location at the Japanese Garden and on Friday and Monday on Paramount Stage 16.}} 25th century Cadets (2404) These cadets, including two Vulcans and a female Bolian attended Commander Barclay's class in 2404. They listened to special guest speaker Admiral Kathryn Janeway, who had to give up the class after only one visit. ( ) May Wang, Griffen Christopher, Mike Davis, Breece Wilson, Jessica Kanan, and eight costumes without names. Two of these costumes were worn by Angela Giampietro and Devin Green.}} File:25th century Bolian cadet.jpg|Female Bolian cadet played by Lisa Vanasco File:25th century female Vulcan cadet.jpg|Female Vulcan cadet played by Breece Wilson File:25th century vulcan cdt.jpg|Male Vulcan cadet played by an unknown actor File:25th century cadet 1.jpg|Female cadet played by an unknown actress File:25th century cadet 2.jpg|Male cadet played by Jessie File:25th century cadet 3.jpg|Female cadet played by an unknown actress File:25th century cadet 4.jpg|Female cadet played by May Wang File:25th century cadet 5.jpg|Female cadet played by an unknown actress File:25th century cadet 6.jpg|Male cadet played by an unknown actor File:25th century cadet 7.jpg|Female cadet played by an unknown actress File:25th century cadet 8.jpg|Male cadet played by Adam Bargar File:25th century cadet 9.jpg|Male cadet played by an unknown actor File:25th century cadet 10.jpg|Male cadet played by Tang Nguyen File:25th century cadet 11.jpg|Male cadet played by an unknown actor File:25th century cadet 12.jpg|Male cadet played by Dino Maye File:25th century cadet 13.jpg|Male cadet played by an unknown actor File:25th century cadet 14.jpg|Female cadet played by Barri Whitaker Ensign This command division ensign interrupted Commander Barclay's Borg class to bring Admiral Kathryn Janeway a message from Ensign Miral Paris. ( ) Female cadet This female cadet was also a student in Commander Barclay's class on the Borg in 2404. She asked Admiral Janeway about the extent of Seven of Nine's involvement with Unimatrix Zero. Unfortunately, Seven's death made it difficult for Janeway to talk about her, even years later, and she declined to answer. ( ) Male cadet In 2404, this male cadet was a student of Commander Reginald Barclay's class on the Borg. When Admiral Kathryn Janeway visited the first class as a guest speaker, the cadet brought up the subject of the Borg resistance movement known as Unimatrix Zero. Specifically, he asked her to describe the look on the Borg Queen's face when Janeway informed her she would liberate thousands of Borg drones. ( ) fr:Personnel inconnu de l'Académie de Starfleet (chronologie alternative) 02 Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Bolians Category:Unnamed Humans Starfleet Academy Category:Unnamed Vulcans Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (future) Category:Hybrids Category:Caitians